Cookers are home appliances for cooking foods by using gas or electricity. A gas oven of the cookers includes a gas burner. In general, a gas oven includes a cavity having an oven chamber for cooking foods and a burner providing heat for cooking the foods into the oven chamber.
For example, a broil burner is disposed at an upper portion of the oven chamber, and a bake burner is disposed at a lower portion of the oven chamber. The broil burner burns a mixed gas that is mixed with air to substantially generate flame. Also, the foods within the oven chamber are heated and cooked by the flame.
The gas oven according to the related art has following problems.
First, in the related art, the mixed gas discharged through a flame hole of the broil burner is burned to generate flame. Thus, since flame is not substantially generated at a portion in which the flame hole is not defined, the foods may not be uniformly cooked.
Also, in the related art, the burner is fixed to the cavity by welding or a coupling member that is coupled in a vertical direction. Thus, it may be difficult to fix or separate the burner.